halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grizzlei
Welcome Yeah CT... This is the best welcome thingymabob I could come up with so.....yeah. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:16, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Heylo The title explains it.--ChurchReborn 22:20, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Votes Teh featured articles thing, you kinda put yes on both No and Yes.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 20:35, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Join up. Read rules, have fun, etc. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 00:48, 28 November 2007 (UTC) BR55A3 Battle Carbine Hey, dude, nice article. I was wondering if I could use it in some of my own stories, pherhaps a post in Glorious Oblivion. Spartan 501 02:35, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Another thing on the BR55A3, I was wondering if I could add it to a list of BRs I'm making. ? Spartan 501 16:07, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Could I let some of my Spartan-IIIs use the BR55A3? Wrong IP Hello Commander Tony, I am Odysseas-spartan-53.I have to tell you that when I am going to edit something and I am banned it shows an IP which is not mine.The IP starts with 10.something when my current IP is 91.140something.I have seen that you are currently working on this problem,so please correct mine.I have told you that I never posted a rude comment). P.S1:Your links to your pics or your articles,here on Halofanon, do not lead anywhere. P.S2:Could you please answer my on my fanon's talk page. P.S3:We have achieved to create over 5000 articles on Halo wikia!What about our next target will be the 7000 edits? Friendly, spartan-53 aka Darth Odysseas 12:49, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Realistically Fictional This is JWR of the IRC. Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 05:41, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Dont I know You??? Hello,CT. Guess who? Please ignore the template loop Battle of Bastgone RP RE:Midsummer Night I think what your looking for is the Loki-class Stealth Frigate. :P:P:P Yo And what's goin on? -- Sgt. johnson 18:00, 13 December 2008 (UTC) PS: The RP won't start until after Vespera and The Grave's Legacy. ;) -- Sgt. johnson 18:08, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Richard Hammond Top Gear much CT? LOL Regards hahaha nice user page talk to you soon [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:36, 13 December 2008 (UTC) thanks for editing the faux pas Nice catch. :P [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:37, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Error Dear CT, Thanks for your prompt response. I would be amenable to such a proposal; I think I'd be glad at the very least in the short-term to feature a small and self-contained cameo of one of your SOF characters in Vector; in the long-term I'd be highly interested in some sort of a collaborative venture that can be bringable to FOTM status or perhaps even something more in-depth. Keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:50, 14 December 2008 (UTC) STO Yo, the STO doesn't have Companies. It has troops. ;) Air, Mobility, and two others that I don't remember the names to, it's based on the SAS. -- Sgt. johnson 02:52, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE: I wouldn't have a problem with that at all Dear Tony, Sounds reasonable. You flatter me unnecessarily, but I would be glad to have the privilege to be able to work with you and hear your thoughts. Will you be on IRC or Skype sometime? Keep in touch [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:00, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Category:CommanderTony alright we can start to get started with some ideas Dear Tony, Been thinking recently about some ways we could collaborate; it would be very nice to have the chance to be able to at least work with you in a small capacity. At first I think we could start out fairly small and eventually progress to possibly co-writing an article with a potential to attain FOTM status in the future. Sorry I haven't been on Skype. I won't be on for awhile; finals and Harvard. I'm not even taking Christmas or New Year's off because of work so suffice to say I have very little time =P Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:47, 16 December 2008 (UTC) World War III and Human History Seeing that you're doing a novel/story with World War III as your setting, would you like to add in the Human History section? If you're interested, just add them in and expand the possible future of our generation. :) Oh, and please note that the article does not require Obama-assassination-story. I hate those typical Why-the-World-War-started introduction.. :P - KAC 19:20, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Characters of Faaail ;P alright brah! -- Sgt. johnson 21:05, 17 December 2008 (UTC)